


caught.... again.

by Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert



Series: Different Ways [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert/pseuds/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert
Summary: All the different ways Avalance gets caught by the legends. and Gary.Part 1 in the Different Ways series.





	1. maybe not so alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys so i want to make this a series, called different ways. Different ways in which things happen with the characters in the arrowverse. Starting with Avalance. Each different way they get caught will be a different chapter and each new scenario will be a different story in the series.  
> I'm just starting this now so bear with me please, and I hope you all like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava have a spare minute in their crazy lifestyle, or is there??

Sara and Ava had just sat down on Sara's bed after a successful mission, well in legends standards anyway, finally getting a chance to breathe. Although they spend as much of their days together, alone time can be sparse with both teams. So with the Legends on a high after their wayward fixing of time, the pair take huge advantage of the peace and quiet.

“The creature has been taken into Bureau’s custody, both teams are busy. Now what to do with this time alone??” Sara’s voice heats up the room with the suggestion of possibilities, making Ava roll her eyes turning to face her presumptuous girlfriend. Ava lets out a breathy laugh reaching for the shorter girls body to hold her close

“You know we have to debrief at the Bureau babe, just because you’re captain doesn’t make you any less spe… doesn’t mean you don’t have to” Sara just smiles at Ava’s slip up, scooting closer to her lady. She knows she wouldn’t have meant what she was originally going to say but the fact that she corrected herself to save them from the unnecessary conversation was adorable.

“But if the Director, isn’t at the Time Bureau, then how can I possibly be debriefed?” The smirk that lights up the smaller girls face with mischief is common, very well known by the director, meaning her original plan is out the window, at least for a couple hours. Just because she loves her girlfriend doesn’t mean the rules leave completely, only adjust.

The kiss started out slow, Sara’s hands threaded through Ava’s hair with the latter’s on her waist. The two women’s bodies move as one until Sara is on Ava’s lap before her soft lips leave to travel down her jaw to her neck. The assassin knew just how to get to her girlfriend, using her training for a different kind of evil. Knowing when the slight change in body language is made that something is driving the director crazy makes make out sessions way more fun. Ava knew what Sara was trying to do but living with her for some time now, She has picked up on a few things that Sara doesn’t know about which comes in handy from time to time. Ava pulls Sara’s head back and watches as the captain tilts her head to the side before slamming her lips back onto Ava’s bringing more intensity and fire than just before.

With both their hearts racing and the sounds of themselves in their ears the next course of action was to fall on deaf ears.

“Gary said you’re both needed at the..” Zari trails off as she sees the position of her Captain and the director before realising the reason she hadn’t gone with them to the time bureau in the first place. The two blonde women break apart with ragged breathing, devilish hair and an evil glim in their eyes. Sara needn't say a word before Zari is turning around heading out the way she came mumbling something about warning the others to stay well away. Sara looks back at the women under her and the wicked glim fills both their eyes before continuing knowing there wouldn’t be any interruptions anytime soon.


	2. fidget spinner of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava in Ray's lab. what could go wrong???  
> insert the dynamic duo bromance and a tiny assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing make out scenes, so thanks for reading this mess anyway :)  
> I'm excited to write the last chapter, it's with Mick, but I need to write the few before.

Sara’s snazzy send-off still fresh in her mind, as Ava let her body be pull in the direction she thinks is the lab by her girlfriend. A woman on a mission.  
While getting there is a blur, the only thing Ava registers is Sara telling Gideon to shut the door before her soft plump lips are fused to her own. Getting the hint Ava runs her right hand through Sara’s hair placing the other hand on her hip to pull her in close. Although everyone knows they’re together, the together part doesn’t happen often with the craziness of time travel and the idiots who protect it. So with her girlfriend's team occupied with the start of a new mission, Ava took this opportunity with open arms.  
They don’t stop as Sara edges them back towards one of the many lab tables, Ava finding the said table with her back before turning the pair around. Roaming both hands down Sara’s body she finds the top of her legs and lifts her tiny assassin to sit on the table before taking force in their kiss. The fact that they were making a mess of Ray’s Lab, with every passing movement, didn’t cross their lust invested brains.

As the two bosses acquaint themselves with each other they weren’t aware of the bromance that walked through the door. 

“Sara! My Lab? Seriously?” came from Ray’s mouth the same time as  
“Ah, my eye! They burn” which was sprouted hilariously from the blonde male who in turn hunched over, hands on his stomach laughing away at his own joke.

As Ava pulls back from the breathless blonde on the table in front of her, her cheeks brightening as she faces the pair. Sara on the other hand, who had lost her top courtesy to Ava, pushes herself from her perch on the table top to stand directly in front of the boys. The boy's eyes wander the whole room but don’t land on their half-naked captain. That is until she clears her throat and their eyes snap to hers.

“What was so important for your need to return to the lab?” Sara states, eye’s fiery.

“I forgot my fidget spinner” Nate replies smoothly before the realisation hits him, along with the aggressive kick from Ray’s foot. The historian's eyes widen as Sara’s narrow and the male duo scramble to get clear of the captain’s wrath.


	3. Don’t mind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara just wants to spend time with her girlfriend, so she tells the legends they get free time but the newest legend seems to have not gotten the memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this after 4x10 and.... well it kinda hurt just a bit.  
> But I hope you all enjoy, I love Avalance. And there was more story in this chapter, do you guys like that?? 
> 
> Anyway I know what the last 3 chapters are going to be and with who, I’m excited for the last one!!!!!

“Free time” Sara sang bounding up the stairs to the parlour, “I’m giving you all the day off. Off the ship. Explore, have fun. Just please don’t screw up the timeline in the process.” The Legends, in shock, all stop their current activities and look to their captain awaiting further explanation for this very odd request? Statement? Question?  
Ray speaks up, as he likes to think he is the voice for the rest of the Legends, as interim captain  
“Sara what exactly do you mean ‘free time’” , Nate and Zari agreeably nodding slightly. As Sara opens her mouth to respond Constantine beats her to it  
“Sara wants alone time with Sharpie” Nate wiggles his eyebrows at the statement and Mick mutters something about not needing to sugar coat it, proceeding to take a sip of his beer as he leaves the parlour.  
The laughing Legends all disperse saying they’ll try to stay clear of the ship, try being the Legends favourite word. On their way out Sara shouts one last request to the receding group  
“Someone tell Charlie!”

 

*********

Sara decided to clean up the parlour whilst she waited for Ava to arrive, she had let her know that there were a few cases she need to write up before she left, so Sara didn’t rush. Wondering around, picking up stray objects still lingering Sara realises she has gotten rid of a lot of the things rip had kept here. There were, of course a few trinkets she kept that reminds her of the times with the original team, not that Sara preferred that team she just misses all the people that are no longer apart of the current one.  
Walking around lost in thought Sara didn’t see her girlfriend appear and Ava who was thankful work was done for the day stepped through the portal excited to spend some much needed time with her girlfriend. It surprised her to see Sara so lost in thought, so Ava stood there for a minute appreciating the view that she so rarely sees. Strolling up to the dazed assassin, she wraps her arms around her from behind, knowing she would have not been surprised as Sara has an odd sixth sense about sensing people. As she suspected Sara leans back against Ava’s taller frame, relishing in the warm embrace. Turning in her arms Sara looks up into Ava’s eyes, loving this moment, wishing that the craziness of their lives would let them rest, at least for the afternoon.

“Hi” Sara whispers, leaning up on her toes to kiss Ava. Ava responds immediately, turning the soft hello of Sara’s lips into a fierce need that burns deep down inside both women. The fire that the Legends seem to like dowsing, is almost extinguished as the flood of ice cold water appears but not in usual interruption. Charlie tiptoes up the few steps of the parlour as well as she can in her combat boots with frantic head motions, looking for something. The said Legend, when realising her ninja act was pointless speaks up shocking the two lovebirds  
“Don’t mind me, I just need to find my headphones. Carry on.” with the last two words Charlie waves her hand carelessly in the direction of the other women, while simultaneously continuing her search.  
Sara snaps out of her shock first, amusement taking over her features. She’s shocked but not surprised. So Sara does exactly what Charlie suggests, she grabs Ava’s face between both her hands and kisses her. Ava responds hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable to continue with someone present. But Sara’s wandering hands and fierce, soft lips persuade her almost instantly. 

Both women soon are tuned out to the occasional bang of the newest member, that is until they hear a shout of triumph.  
Charlie fist pumps the air dancing a small jig shouting “got ‘em” before making he way out of the parlour. Sara gives a lazy thumbs up, not caring of its seen as she reaches under Ava’s t-shirt tugging the hem up.


	4. Um, No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can happen in the library? nothing right?   
> So who interrupts the two this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I had the whole thing done pretty much and then I just got stuck.   
> Also, my cousin just got me into BTS and Kdramas, so I have been a little preoccupied.   
> the next chapter is about halfway done, so that should hopefully be up soon.   
> fingers crossed. :)

Ava collapses onto the couch in the library, needing a break from working with the rambunctious Legends. Finding common ground was difficult when they don’t want to stick to rules, not that the Legends ever had rules to being with. She loved Sara with all her heart but she could only stand being with her team for a short while, that’s why she escaped to the library for a breather. With her eyes closed, Ava takes some deep long breaths letting her tension go from a tiresome discussion with Mr Rory. The library is always one of the less busy rooms on the ship, so Ava took advantage of that.

Sara, having seen Ava sneak away, finished up the meeting before heading in the direction of her girlfriend. Sara knew that her team was an acquired taste but she knew her girlfriend tried to get along with them, but the team doesn’t make it easy. She looked in her room but found that empty, wondering what room would be Ava’s second choice.   
The library was quiet which meant Ava was in there or it was empty, no room was ever quite when a single legend was in it. Sara opened the door to find her girl sprawled out on the small lounge with her eyes closed. Thinking her girlfriend was asleep she just stood there, watching her girl. 

Ava heard the automatic sliding door open, keeping her eyes closed and back to the door hoping whichever Legend stumbled in would stumble back out.   
Sensing that the Legend hadn’t left, Ava decided she would have to tell the intruder to leave herself.  
Rolling over Ava opened her eyes surprised to see her girlfriend standing there and not one of her teammates. Ava smiles and sighs, knowing her get away was now cut short. 

“I know, I’m getting up, sorry for leaving the meeting babe” she means it but the lack of energy was evident in her voice. Sara closes the gap between herself and her sitting girlfriend, bobbing down placing her hands on the other blondes knees.   
“Ava the meeting was practically over, it’s okay” placing a kiss on the director's hand smiling warmly at her 

“We can head back to your, I mean our, place when the mission starts” Ava gives the captain a disbelieving look, knowing that her team screws history more than fixing it.   
Slowly rising Sara leans forward to kiss Ava, pushing her back slightly so she wasn’t hunching, and the tiny assassin began her maneuver to be sitting on the other's lap. With everyone busy for a short while, the pair thought they’d have a moment alone, but they both know that never happens.   
Before they’re eventually interrupted the couple pulls each other closer, roaming hands starting to cover every inch of the other's body.  
Ava, becoming more reckless from being with Sara, starts her hands up under the Captain's shirt, pushing it up and off. Sara complied, loving the effect she’s had on Ava, reaching down to unbutton her blazer and shirt all while making tracks on her neck.   
“Do you want to head out now?” 

Deep in their own world, the two women didn’t hear the Library door slide open, only aware when the uninvited guest spoke.  
“I thought you’d never ask, where to?” Constantine's typical drawl is filled with playfulness and a hint of excitement for the hope of actually join them. As per usual, Ava almost jumped out of her skin while Sara just casually turns around to point her finger at the door without saying a single word. Constantine getting the hint surrenders with his hands up before backing out the door while putting a smoke between his lips. Ava drops back onto the couch while Sara shouts colourful language at the retreating warlock about smoking on the ship, which leaves the moment dry and the time mums done!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked the first chapter.  
> they will only be around this long, i hope that'll be okay :)


End file.
